


Fond

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “She’s always hanging around that creepy library with that creepy librarian.”





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realised that this is my 100th drabble. Yay! :D

_“She’s always hanging around that creepy library with that creepy librarian.”_

“Buffy? Is something the matter.” Buffy looked up. She had been staring at the book in front of her and not taking it in for she didn’t know how long.  
“Oh, it’s nothing.” She sighed.  
“Are you sure?” Giles sat next to her, looking concerned. Buffy faked a smile.  
“Yeah. Just something Harmony said earlier.”  
“Well you should know better than to take anything Harmony says to heart.”  
This time, Buffy’s smile was genuine.  
“Well that’s true.”  
Giles squeezed her hand affectionately. 

She really was very fond of him.


End file.
